Beneath the Stadium
by Dawn Bently
Summary: Despite all the noise around them, he could still hear her breath. She was panting in a rhythm, her chest falling and rising in equal time to one another, pressing against his chest then falling away for just a moment until they pressed together again.


Despite all the noise around them, he could still hear her breath. She was panting in a rhythm, her chest falling and rising in equal time to one another, pressing against his chest then falling away for just a moment until they pressed together again. His hands couldn't stay in the same place for very long, and so he explored the easily accessible parts of her body. For briefest of moments, the tips of his fingers brushed with her bare skin in the places where her clothes did not complete cover her or were askew from their romantic tumble. Her breath hitched, lingering in her chest longer than it had been in pervious breaths when his lips connected and remained in contact with the skin of her neck. As her head rolled to the other side, her breath was released through her lips in the form of a deep moan. His hands finally slowed and remained at her back, pulling her close to him. Her hands finished unbuttoning his shirt, now wrinkled, then her palms pressed against his chest.

No longer was the rain a distraction to the lovers who were far to lost in one another. The pitter patter of the rhythmic rain drops landing on the wooden benches was just a distant background noise. The cheers, claps, and applause were slightly more distracting but added thrill to their "forbidden" tryst. Should they be beneath the Quidditch stadium intertwined and kissing? Perhaps not, and yet neither cared enough to actually stop. The feeling of the wooden post pressing into her back didn't bother her as much as it should have and the grassy, rainy smell of the bottom of the stadium was refreshing. It reminded them of simpler times.

Those simpler times they yearned for were ironic though, in their minds. They longed for the school days of Hogwarts where life was easy and simple. When they were living those times, however, nothing ever seemed simple or easy. In fact, everything seemed to be wrong to them, but that was just their child-like teenage minds deciphering the world around them. They were too young and naive to know better and to enjoy those short seven years that seemed to drag on for decades to them at the time.

Now, everything was different. Everything had changed from the time they were sixteen to now when they were mature adults. Of course, as they nearly undressed each other beneath the stadium, in the rain, and during a game no less, they didn't seem very mature. Not that Lily Potter or Scorpius Malfoy would ever care what anybody else thought. They'd already wasted their precious Hogwarts years caring about everyone else rather than themselves. They'd argued and fought petty jealousies. They'd sprinted off in the dead of night in search of an empty dark room. They'd been caught more times than they cared for, but had managed to stay out of trouble for the most part. Well, not for the most part, but they'd never been expelled. But nobody was perfect and everyone made mistakes.

He had moaned her name briefly as he moved his lips from her neck to her lips then swallowed her words. He lifted her off of her feet and supported her with his own weight, pressing her against the wooden post of the stadium. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her ankles locked at the small of his back. They continued for only a bit longer until she managed to finally pull away from his toxic lips.

"We should go back."

"No," Scorpius replied simply. It wasn't a debate and he wasn't humoring her. Even as he continued to kiss her neck, she attempted to carry on a conversation he wasn't having in part in.

"Somebody will notice our absence."

"Invite the press down here."

"Aren't you cute?"

"Wasn't what I was going for," he admitted as he pulled away and looked into her eyes. Both their eyes were dark and narrowed. Both were doing everything they could not to continue undressing one another yet neither could find a reason not to continue.

"We shouldn't be down here," she replied after letting her lips find his for a kiss.

"Shame I don't care, really," he answered and they both let a dry laugh escape their throats. They were smiling at each other, both genuinely happy, ecstatic. Though Lily desperately searched for a reason to leave his embrace, neither were having it. Not even she could convince herself.

Eventually, the two managed to pull apart. Scorpius was leaned against a different wooden post as he slowly pushed the buttons through their respective holes on his shirt. All of their clothes were soaked, yet both wore smiles across their faces. Lily, too, was straightening her blouse and fixing her hair, her eyes hardly leaving Scorpius.

Separately, they returned to the seating of the stadium to continue watching the game between the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. Lily returned to the Green side of the stadium, Scorpius to the red. Even though the entire stadium lay between them Lily could still spot Scorpius' blonde hair. He was seated next to a woman with hair that matched her own. Truly she and her cousin were almost exactly alike.

Except for a few core differences. Rose was a Gryffindor, Lily a Slytherin. Rose was perpetually perfect, Lily making mistake after mistake. Rose was a grown up, mature adult while Lily still dawdled in her childish ways. Rose had gone on to a successful career as an intellectual, Lily accepted the first offer she got to play professional Quidditch. Rose married Scorpius Malfoy and had the picture perfect life, Lily actually found love. Rose didn't know Scorpius had already told her they were announcing their separation soon, but she wasn't as dense as to believe the coy smile across her cousin's face was because Slytherin was winning.


End file.
